Know the enemy
by amyltrer
Summary: The Science Ninja Team takes a new mission. Swan's POV, mostly...... Here's it Ebony!


**Disclaimer:** All character here, including Ego, #snif, snif# belong to Tatsunoko.

Jinpei yawned and rubbed his eyes groggily. He wasn't getting enough sleep lately, none of the Science Ninja Team's members did for that matter. He could see that they were starting to get irritated because of these 3 a.m. calls. They stood now alligned in Dr. Nambu's office. Ryu was looking absentmindedy on the window at the dark sky outside. From his unfocused glance Jinpei could guess he was dreaming of pancakes. Jun's eyes darted from Joe, who was muttered something as he sipped from his coffe mug, to Ken, who had his usually alerted stance. There was a hint of anger over his features that was hovering there ever since the third Gallactor war had begun. He become more aloof each day, and everybody was

concerned by this, especially her. His onechan's green eyes were glazed with worry as she watched at Ken.

Dr. Nambu turned from the holomap he was studying to face them.

" As we had been informed, Egobosser's troops had advanced in new territories in Irope during the past two weeks. His legions had broken our easthern lines of defense and are heading to south. "

He pointed them the reddened areas on the map that indicated Egobossler's new conquests. All the northern and central Irope.

" Why doesn't the UN do something? They must be stopped!"

Nambu's brow lifted slightly at Ken's outburst.

" They suffered a great defeat at the hands of Gallactor. At the moment we don't have enough effectives for a direct confrontation. We rely now on the local military forces."

" They aren't a match for Egobossler's forces!" Unlike Ken's, Joe's voice was calm and cool.

The ISO president nodded. He knew from the reports how easily any resistance was wiped out. No country had the necessary warmachines to stand against the invaders and most of the small kingdoms preffered to surrender instead to fight a war that was lost from the beginning.

" We know that Egobossler has set his quarters in the Arlon kingdom where is rallying his troops for an invasion in the Agrica continent. Our local contact had managed to get more informations about Gallactor military operations. You must to retrieve these plans to ISO. They are of vital importance in our defense strategy.

" Who is the man?" Ken pushed.

" From what we know, a member of the arlean aristocracy. His choice to keep his indentity secret is understandable since the risk taken is high."

" It can be a trap!" Joe pointed on his cool voice.

" That's why you will be cautious. The contact chose a place for the meeting" He handed each them a folder with the mission's preliminaries.

They skinned through it, then Ken and Joe exchanged glances. The meeting location was set into the royal residence, a remote castle on the coastline, over two days.

"Looks like an undercover mission."

"Looks like you wont get too much action." Joe taunted. Ken scowled.

"Arlean royal house will have a reception then. We can use the ocassion to sneak inside."Jun intervened.

Everyone except Ken shot her an admirative look.

" We'll need someone to go as a spy. The only way to obtain those datas is to get there unnoticed."

Ken had the feeling that Joe's last statement was directed to him.

Well, as much as he wanted to land and start chopping gallactors with his fencer, they had to work in silence. So he was out of the question for the infiltration. Joe didn't had the social skills either to stand into a nobility crammed castle and he would be needed for back up. Jinpei was too young, and Ryu had to pilot the Spartan. That let Jun the only option.

She nodded at him, and Ken realised she knew what he was thinking and she already had a plan.

He looked then at the rest of the team. All nodded they were prepared. Five voices shouted in unison.

"Bird go!"

xXx

They sorted out the details of the mission as the Gatchaspartan flied over the sea towards the Arlean shore.

The reception would be that night and the chosen meeting place was exactly in one of the ballroom's balconies. They would infiltrate into the castle, Jun will go to the ball disguised as a noble lady. Ken, Joe and Jinpei would stick around. Ryu would fly the ship at low altitude to prevent being detected. Once she got the data, she would to meet them outside and head back to the Spartan. If the contact wouldn't led them to a trap and the things went well, it won't be a hassle.

A beep from the Spartan's console told them that they had reached their destination. Ryu activated the stealth mode and scanned the ground for landing place.

Jun retrieved a case she had specially taken with for this mission, Joe checked his gun once more time, and Ken went beside Ryu to monitorize the consol display. Jun could see he was anxious. She noticed the sideway glances he gave her and wished she had the courage to speak to him.

As the ship made it's smooth landing, they gathered next to the exit hatch.

" Did you undersood what you have to do ?" Ken asked as it opened and the blower lowered allowing them to descend.

Jun and Jinpei nodded.

" Did you ? " Joe's voice had a trace of sarcasm and Ken shot him an annoyed stare.

" Can you stop berating me?"

" Can you stop bossing everyone around?"

" Enough both of you!" they look at Jun. Over her features was a mixture of anger and concern.

They resumed sulking one at each other as they steped on the sand bellow.

Jun stared at the sea for a moment, her eyes following the waves that sputtered into white foam as they hit the rocky cliff. She turned her head upwards. The castle's turrets perked affar off. They will have to climb the cliff before. She gauged then it and supposed it have a good hundred feet.

" Jun! "

She looked up at Ken. He and Joe had already clambered a few meters. Jinpei was setting his safety chord around his waist and tugged at a chunk of rock to test it's stability.

"Hurry up!"

She nodded and put on her own equipment as she grabbed the rocky wall and pushed herself up after them. She felt the grainy rocks bit into her palm through the glove and cringed at the sensation.

Climbing was a part she hated most during her training sessions but she fought to inhibate her conninving fobia of heights. Mostly because she couldn't stand Joe's teases and Ken's dissaproving glances.

She fought the impulse to look down at the churning waters. Instead she focused on Ken's wings for guidance as she kept climbing up .

The sun started to set down as they reached the verge. Jun felt a hand grabbing hers and pulling her up, and then she met Ken's blue visor. She pushed herself over the edge and up on her feet. Joe and Jinpei got up few more minutes before and watched them expectantly.

She rubbed her palms, still feeling the marks on them.

" We have two hours and half left." Pointed Ken.

The castle was now visible on it's whole at few hundreds meters ahead them and they made to it.

Joe surveied it's surroundings through his binoculars. There was no sign of Gallactor activity, which was the most trustful sign that they were up to something.

They climbed the outwards wall avoiding the few sentinels that were guarding the entrances, while peeking inside through the windows. Ken spotted a deserted passage way and jumped in beckoning the rest to follow. They landed beside him and instantly went on guard as footstep noises approached.

They ducked and flattened behind a pillar as the guard escort passed along.

Jinpei's eyes widened as he realised his blue cape was visible from his hidding. He held his breath as the sentinels passed without noticing them, and exhaled loudly when the danger was gone.

Joe pryed through the passage and signed them it was clean. Al four ninja moved on.

xXx

Finally in the guest quarters, they set for the next move.

Jun pulled out the small metalic case she was caring, opened it and revealed it's content.

Jinpei gawked and Joe gave a lopsided smile at the sight of the satin beige gown. Still, on Ken's face wasn't any distinctive emotion. He just watched her impassive.

Jun eyed the dress disdainfully, so did the others and gave her a "Go ahead!" stare.

Oh, well it was her plan after all. She took off her bracelet and hand it to Ken. As she did so, her Birdstyle uniform glowed and dissapeared, reversing to her daily civilian clothes.

Jun sighed and went to an adjoined suite. She had enough sense to cork the keyhole as she didn't trusted Joe to stay away from the show.

She took of her civvies and put on the dress, then she studied her reflexion in a large mirror hung on the wall.

The gown was sleeveless with two straps on her shoulders. The decolletage was low cut exposing a good part of her cleavage. It went tight on her waist revealing her curves, than flared in laced frills till the floor. It's warm beige hue brought out the color of her ebony tresses. She it loose, curly strands framing perfectly her face. Than she put on a matching gold bracelet and teardrop earrings. Simple but beautiful.

She admired the effect and smiled at her reflexion. She looked like a true princess.

She put a golden mask with feathers on before going back to the rest.

Upon seeing her, Joe let a small whistle.

"Woow, onechan, you look great!" the Swallow was truly amazed.

She turned to Ken, searching for his reactions, and felt an inner contentment as she noticed his gaze was focused over her.

" I'm ready!"

He nodded slighty, as she went to the the door that led to the main hallway.

" Jun!"

She spun back at the calling.

"Take care!"

She nodded and flashed him a soft smile as she exited, heading for the grand ballroom.

Jun fidgeted nervously her embroided frills as she descendend the staires into the ballroom. She knew it would be full of Gallactor agents, and she was wandering alone in the enemy's zone. In this crowd there was no chance to transmute if the situation arised and the gown she was wearing didn't allowed her to make a fight. She felt strange wearing it and right now she wished she had on her trusty uniform that gave her a sense of comfort. Jun took a deep breath as she descended the last tread and stepped on the polished marbe floor. She hoped this undercover mission would go as planned. Anyway, there was little chance that someone would recognise her with her mask on.

She graciously made her way in the crowd of luxurious ball gowns and tailcoats searching for her contact, ocasionally avoiding a servant who carried the glasses with champagne. She tried to make herself remarked as less as possibe, while overhearing bits of conversation between the groups. So far, she didn't pick up nothing that had to do with Gallactor; the ladies especially seem to be overconcerned with their dressings, and the men to compliment them. But she felt that everybody was anxious, and figured that there was something special with this reunion. Or was going to be. She hoped Gallactor won't show up.

She reached a retreated corner of the balcony where her contact spy set the meeting and took a glance at her small golden pocket clock. He should have been there five minutes ago. But the item had other functions. Since she couldn't take her bracelet with her, it was a homing bacon and had a transmitter device that would let the rest of the team to know if she got in trouble. She hoped she won't need it.

"Madmoiselle Montgomery?"

She turned to the servant standing beside her.

"Yes?"

"De rose ou blanche ?"

She was puzled for a second, before she recognised the password.

"Les deux!"

He nodded and quickly passed her a small disc.

"I'm afraid my master could not came personaly. Here is the information requested."

She nodded as she quickly hidden it in the folds of her dress. The servant left, dissapearing in the crowd.

Jun sighed. That was all. Now that she had the information about Gallactor plans of invasion, a great deal of this mission was accomplished. She only had to made her way out to the rest and bring it safely to the ISO center.

With that in mind, she returned in the ballroom, heading intently for the exit doors. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, and even she had no reason to fear, she knew that the data disc she was caring could make the outcome of this war. If ISO knew Egobossler's next move in Irope, they could ambush his troops and destroy them before they wasted another large populated city.

From his box lodge, Count Egobossler surveied the crowd from they hall uninterestedly. It was his habbit to take part at social gatherings, and usually his presence would make a big fuss. He enjoyed the magnetism he had over the people, the respect and obedience he commended. But here was absolutely nothing and nobody interesting. Only some small nobles and their wifes. He was glad he didn't chose to make his presence known.

He leaned back on his chair, taking a sip from his brandy glass, and continued to survey the events bellow him as he absentmindedly swirled the glass in his hand.

Then his eyes stopped on something. Or rather on someone. He leaned closer over the box' edge to have a better look at the lady clad in the elegant beige gown. She had her face masked but her body was slender and sensual. He intently watched her gracious, fluid walk . It was this elegance of her movements that made her to stand out from the crowd. The Count knew to recognize a beautiful woman when he saw one. He smiled to himself. Maybe this evening won't be so boring after all.

Jun stopped in her tracks as the orchestra started a etherical music and the pairs set for the waltz. She watched them whirling graciuosly on the ritm and smiled. She wished Ken was here, envisioning them into a dance on this ravishing music…. But when it come to dance, he had two left legs.

Jun remembered the last time she tried to teach him. They spent three hours in the Joint, and at the end of it, he watched her sourly as she tended her sore toes.

A light touch on her shoulder distracted her from her thoughts and she spun around. It took all her self control not to scream.

" May I have a dance, madmoiselle….."

Jun only stared agaped from his outstretched gloved hand to his smile. He was wearing a purple embroided mask that covered his upper side of face, and a golden tailcoat with a matching flared scarf, instead of his purple tunic and black red lined coat. But his unique coomplexion let her know his identity.

Egobossler took the woman in detail. Now that he could study her closer he noticed her face matched the beauty of her body. Although he coud not see more than an elegant pointed chin , a sensual mouth with full rosy lips and a pair of shinning emerald eyes behind her golden mask, his intuition told him she was a fine specimen. And his intuition was rarely mistaken when it come to woman.

Jun fought the urge to punch him and run.

Egobossler noticed she was nervous and he assumed this was the effect he had on woman. It made them easy prey and he liked to conquer woman as well as territories. This one definitevly worth the time.

She realised he doesn't know who she was and recomposed herself. If she acted strangely, she would raise suspicions.

"Madmoiselle?"

She snapped from her reverie and gave him a fake but ravishing smile, that revealed her pearly white teeth.

" Ju…liette. Juliette Montgomery."

He watched her in a predatory way, wandering how would taste those luscious lips. Maybe later.

Jun took hesitantely his gloved hand as the orchestra started to play the uverture. His other hands coiled tightly around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. Jun remeberd to take his shoulder as the dance begun. He lead it, whirling her in the tempo, not missing a step. She noticed she was a very good dancer, unlike Ken………

" You look familiar to me. Have we ever met before? " He asked as he searched her figure in his memories.

_I've lost the count_ she thought.

" Not from what I can remember, sir!" she answered smiling shyly. Jun wasn't a good actor but she hoped he'll buy it

" So, Juliette, accentuating the name in a low voice, do you enjoy your staying ?"

" Yes sir."

" I did not see you before. I wonder how a beauty like yours can passed unnoticed."

Jun winced mentally, and tried to find a way to drive their conversation elsewhere, as she refrained herself from kicking him in the groin.

" I am not… a very sociable person."

" A pity. "

They were silent for moments, both of them merged in the dance.

Egobossler made a few mental strategies to charm her and then dissmised them. She would be much of a challenge than any other woman he had. And he would enjoy seducing her.His grip around her waist tightened as he lead her into a new move.

Jun expertly followed him. She admitted she was enjoying the dance and he was a good partner, but their closeness was somehow … distracting. She wandered what would Ken think if he'd see her dancing with the enemy.

She looked back at him, as her hand brushed on his shoulder to his neck. So close. She could snap it with a move of her wrist. She sighed.

Helm took her move as an invitation. He leaned closer hovering his head over hers, inhaling her scent.

Jun gawked, alarmed by his gesture. He was far to close than she would have wished to, she shivered as a strand of white hair touched her cheek. She prayed the dance will be over soon, and started thinking of an excuse to leave. She had the feeling he won't easily to get rid of.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and loosen the grip a bit. Everything at it's time. Too premature actions might scare her.

As the accords slowly dropped Jun noticed they were the last pair on the ring. She became aware of the exchanging glances between the ladies that watched them.

With the last note of the music, he stopped, gave her a small formal bow and took her hand in his placing a kiss on it. She could fell his eyes fixing her from behind his mask.

" I …. must go now!" She was very nervous and this was the only excuse she was able to fumble shakily. She chided herself realising how pathetic it sounded, but at the moment her mind screamt to get away from this place and from him.

"Cinderella leaves the party?" He asked with a flicker of amusement in his voice.

" When I can see you again?"

_Pretty soon_, she thought .

" Over a few days I think!" this time her voice was more confident, mainly because it was true.

She will make him a visit _soon_, except this time she'll wear her Birdstyle and not this dress that made her feel so vulnerable. And she doubted he'll enjoy it.

Feeling her knees shaking, she broke away from his gaze, glad that the mask hid the sight of her flushed cheeks. She withdrew her hand from his, feeling the warmth of his lips still lingering on her skin.

Jun retained enough self control to give him the courtesy salute before leaving. She quickly dived through the crowd, ignoring the biteback comments around her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she fought to keep the control over her movements and not to start running.

Egobossler's gaze followed the lady until she dissapereared into the crowd of guests.

On his face flashed a mischievous smile.

" Yes, we will meet again, Juliette.." He more whispered to himself.


End file.
